El Puente
by Thomas Carbonell
Summary: El cuerpo mutilado de un ingeniero es encontrado la noche de 24 de diciembre en el puente de Brooklyn. Lanie procede al levantamiento del cadáver sin sospechar el enigma que este caso encierra.
1. Chapter 1

A/N: Porque a 1822andallthat le encantan las historias.

.

.

_¿Por qué no considerar _

_el asesinato como una de las bellas artes?_

Thomas de Quincy

.

.

**Capítulo 1**

Mientras la furgoneta del servicio forense avanzaba por el puente de Brooklyn, Lanie Parish observó desde la ventanilla las luces que tiritaban reflejándose en las del East River y pensó que qué más daba estar de guardia el 24 de diciembre, porque Nueva York era de todas formas un verdadero árbol de Navidad 365 días al año. Ella misma se había presentado voluntaria porque después de lo ocurrido no estaba para una de aquellas fiestas en casa de sus amigas en las que se abusaba del _Cosmopolitan_ y que solían tener desenlaces inesperados, ni aún menos para una cena a la luz de las velas con Javier, a quien no había vuelto a mirar a los ojos. Tras un vistazo en el retrovisor para acomodar en su rostro la máscara de la sonrisa más sugestiva de la que fue capaz, miró al conductor e inquirió:

- ¿Tú primera intervención, Reggy?

- Aquí sí, pero en Detroit acumulé bastantes horas de vuelo – replicó el conductor.

- ¿No era Henry quién estaba de guardia esta noche?

- Sí, pero es padre de familia, y bueno, yo acabo de llegar como quien dice, y no hay nada mejor que un favor como este para caer bien en un equipo.

- ¿Y tú no tienes a nadie que te espere en casa? –espetó Lanie agravando su sonrisa, divertida por el sonrojo que la pregunta provocaba en su interlocutor.

-Ya no, hubo alguien pero no funcionó. Ya llegamos.

El vehículo se deslizó suavemente hasta detenerse a pocos metros de la zona acordonada. Lanie percibió malestar en su compañero y sin mediar palabra abrió la portezuela y descendió. Los de la científica ya habían delimitado el perímetro y se afanaban numerando objetos y haciendo brillar el flash de una cámara de fotos entorno al cuerpo sin vida de un hombre de unos sesenta años que yacía en el asfalto. El cadáver dejaba ver un rictus de dolor, llevaba un traje de Armani y presentaba uno de los pies completamente destrozado. La forense se enfundó sus guantes de látex y colocándose en cuclillas, comenzó a examinar el cuerpo.

- Te he traído un té con canela- resonó a sus espaldas la voz del detective Espósito con las manos ocupadas por dos grandes vasos de cartón Starbucks.

Lanie se volvió hacia él y respondió con gesto de desaprobación:

-Ni yo soy Beckett, ni tú tienes tiempo que perder en zalamerías como Castle así que deja de hacer de camarero y ponte a trabajar.

Tornándose hacía el cadáver, hurgó en el bolsillo interior de su americana y extrajo una cartera de piel y se la tendió sin mirarlo.

-Empieza por averiguar su identidad.

Espósito puso los dos vasos de cartón en el suelo, abrió la cartera que la forense le tendía y examinó el carné de conducir.

-Bryan Jackson, Ingeniero Civil, con domicilio en Staten Island. –señalando el pie destrozado- ¿Crees que ha sido eso? ¿Quizá se desangrara?

-Es posible, pero como hasta tú puedes ver, no hay ningún charco de sangre, así que de ser esa la causa de la muerte, la ex-sanguinación debió de producirse en otro lugar. De todas formas, sólo la autopsia nos sacará de dudas. – volviéndose al empleado del depósito- Reggy, cielo, vamos a levantar el cadáver.

Una vez cargado el finado, la furgoneta conducida hábilmente por Reginald Johnson partió rumbo a la comisaría dejando atrás el vaso de té que una bocanada de viento derramó sobre el asfalto del puente de Brooklyn.

* * *

La luz azulada de la sala de autopsias iluminaba el cuerpo blanquecino de Bryan Jackson, tendido sobre la mesa con una gran costura en cruz en el pecho. Era un hombre de semblante distinguido coronado por una perilla decimonónica.

-¿Tienes ya la causa de la muerte? – inquirió Espósito.

- No, solamente te he llamado porque el mecanismo del ascensor se atrofia si no se utiliza un determinado número de veces al día.

El detective intentó esbozar una sonrisa que más bien resultó una mueca de fastidio.

- ¿Entonces se desangró o no?

- No lo creo, la causa de la muerte parece ser una septicemia generalizada.

- Pudo haber sido un accidente, entonces.

- Tampoco, fíjate bien. – Lanie levantó las muñecas del cadáver señalando sendos hematomas. – Lo ves, parecen ser _ante mortem_ y tiene el mismo tipo de marcas en los tobillos. Yo juraría que también son anteriores a la lesión del pie.

-¿Quieres decir que un chiflado lo ató, le hizo eso y esperó a que la enfermedad lo consumiera? ¿Qué tipo de monstruo sería capaz de esa barbaridad?

- Después de unos años trabajando aquí se me ocurre un par de nombres. Pero esta perversidad es algo más sofisticada. La infección se propagó demasiado rápido para estas lesiones. Fíjate- la forense dio la vuelta al cuerpo y atrajo la atención del detective hacia una serie de pústulas purulentas y, acercando una gran lupa señaló el minúsculo orificio de un pinchazo.- Ves, los agentes patógenos, incluido el del tétanos, parecen haber sido inoculados voluntariamente.

- ¿Tétanos has dicho? – exclamó el detective Ryan que entraba en la sala de autopsias manipulando su smart-phone. - Si Castle estuviera aquí, os recriminaría vuestro desconocimiento de la historia de Nueva York.

- Desgraciadamente, Beckett y él están de escapada romántica en Aspen y tendremos que conformarnos con tu versión- repuso Lanie sarcásticamente.

-Bueno esto parece una puesta en escena de la muerte de John Augustus Roebling, el ingeniero que diseñó el puente de Brooklyn. Unas semanas antes del inicio de la obras, Roebling sufrió un accidente en uno de los embarcaderos del East River que le destrozó el pie. Como era un poco excéntrico y adepto de medicinas alternativas, se negó a que se lo amputaran y murió poco después entre horribles dolores causados por el tétanos. Por lo visto, Jackson también era especialista en estructuras colgantes, y lo que es más, fijaos en el parecido físico.

Ryan tendió su smart-phone en cuya pantalla se podía ver un grabado de Roebling:

Espósito frunció el entrecejo y replicó:

- Bueno, antes de que sigas haciendo elucubraciones a lo Castle, más vale que empecemos por hacer nuestro trabajo de polis. Mejor interesarnos por el entorno de la víctima, no sea que alguien se la tuviera jurada.


	2. Chapter 2

**Capítulo 2**

Los detectives Ryan y Espósito llamaron a la puerta de celosías del coqueto pabellón de Staten Island que figuraba como dirección en el carné de conducir de Bryan Jackson. Una mujer de unos veinte años y pelo tintado de rubio, embutida en un ajustado chándal de rosa aterciopelado, abrió la puerta.

- Señorita Jackson, policía de Nueva York – se presentó Ryan dejando ver su placa.

- No, me llamo Fiona Anderson pero pronto seré la nueva señora de Bryan Jackson – interrumpió mostrando ostensiblemente una llamativa sortija y dejando escapar una risotada bobalicona.

- Tenemos muy malas noticias – atajó Espósito con tono de circunstancias- ¿Fue usted quién denunció su desaparición?

-No, no, fui yo. – Desde el interior resonó una voz consumida por la inquietud y se vio aparecer una adolescente filiforme de lacios cabellos morenos, collar de cuero con tachuelas, corpiño blanco, minifalda de cuero, barniz de uñas y maquillaje negro. – Soy Demi Jackson, su hija. Pasen, pasen, ¿qué ha ocurrido?

- Mejor que se sienten –aconsejó Ryan.

Una vez sentados en un mullido sofá de cuero negro, Espósito carraspeó y acabó por comunicar la luctuosa noticia. La rubia oxigenada prorrumpió en una letanía en la que se entremezclaban quejas llantos y gimoteos. Viendo que, al menos en un futuro inmediato, de aquel testigo poca información iban a poder obtener, Ryan se tornó hacia la hija del ingeniero. La adolescente encajó la noticia con dignidad, aunque lágrimas contenidas se asomaron a sus ojos góticos.

- ¿Cuándo viste a tu padre por última vez?

- Hace unos diez días, se fue al trabajo como todas las mañanas.

-Y yo que creía que se había ido en viaje de negooociooos- interrumpió Fiona pero los sollozos ahogaron su frase en una estridencia ininteligible que Ryan intentó sofocar ofreciéndole un paquete de clínex.

- ¿Y saben si alguien le guardaba rencor?

-¡Sííííííííííííííííííííí! –gimoteó la prometida del difunto sonándose la nariz - su exxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx.

-¿Se refiere a tu madre? – preguntó Espósito a Demi.

-No, mi madrasta. Mi madre murió cuando yo tenía tres años y la verdad es que en realidad mi padre ha estado casado solamente con su trabajo. Estas han sido más bien decorativas y la verdad es que a Emmy le sentó como un tiro que la remplazaran por un modelo más reciente.

- ¡No te consieeeento que meeeeeeeeeeeeeeee hablés asíííí! – intentó protestar la rubia oxigenada, pero el llanto no le permitió dar consistencia a su reprimenda.

- ¿Dónde está mi padre? ¿Puedo verlo?- inquirió la adolescente.

- En realidad, necesitamos una identificación oficial. ¿Te sientes con fuerzas? – contestó Espósito mirando a los ojos a Demi que asintió, intentando ocultar una lágrima con el dorso de la mano.

La tensión del momento fue interrumpida por el timbre del móvil de Ryan

- Ah, muy bien. Vamos para allá con la hija. – Ryan colgó y se volvió a su compañero - Eran Beckett y Castle; acaban de aterrizar y van directamente al depósito.

* * *

Lanie dio un caluroso abrazo a Kate y dijo:

- ¿Por qué has venido, tonta? Por una vez que te tomas unas vacaciones…

- Bueno, ¿a quién le interesa beber champán y deslizarse en snowboard por sobre la nieve virgen, cuando se puede estar aquí resolviendo un homicidio?- intervino teatralmente Castle desde detrás de ella.

- Claro, de todas formas mejor dejarlo ahora que estamos los dos enteros porque ya sabemos dónde te llevaron tus alardes en el deslizamiento el año pasado – replicó Beckett, acercándose un poco a la forense para susurrarle – Además había algo en tu voz que no me gustó nada.

- Si lo llego a saber, no te llamo. Pero ya que estás aquí, gracias por venir. No sé exactamente lo que pasa pero tengo un mal presentimiento.

Se oyó el mecanismo del ascensor llegando al sótano del depósito de cadáveres y las puertas metálicas se abrieron empujadas por los detectives Espósito y Ryan que acompañaban a Demi Jackson a la que inmediatamente se dirigió Kate tendiéndole la mano.

-Hola, soy la detective Beckett y a partir de ahora soy yo la que va a llevar el caso de tu padre.

Cruzaron el pasillo hasta llegar a la sala presidida por el muro de las cámaras frigoríficas. Lanie tiró de uno de los grandes cajones metálicos, descubriendo la camilla en la que yacía el cuerpo sin vida de Bryan Jackson. Tras un discreto gesto afirmativo de Beckett, la forense levantó la sábana verde, descubriendo el rostro del difunto. Inmediatamente la entereza que la adolescente había intentado mostrar se vino abajo y Demi rompió a llorar. Kate la atrajo hacia su hombro mientras Lanie volvía a cubrir completamente el cuerpo y a cerrar el cajón.

-¡Sshhhh! Yo también he pasado por ahí. Será duro, pero esa herida acabará por cerrarse.

- Por lo menos que encuentren a quien se lo hizo.

- Eso sí te lo puedo asegurar. Ninguno de nosotros descansará hasta que encontremos al responsable. Nadie mejor que yo puede saber lo importante que es.

- Javier, vamos a llevarnos a Demi a tomarse una de esas maravillosas tazas de chocolate caliente de la máquina del segundo piso.- dijo Lanie tirándole suavemente del brazo a la chica.

- Y nosotros ¿qué tenemos?- dijo Beckett dirigiéndose a Ryan, una vez que la forense y Espósito se llevaron a la hija de la víctima.

-Pues, una ex que parece que no acabó de digerir bien el divorcio y también el ordenador que hemos traído de la casa – contestó el detective.

-Bueno, pues tú vas con Espósito a llevar el ordenador a los técnicos a ver si encuentran algo de interés mientras que nosotros hacemos una visita a la antigua señora Jackson, a ver qué tiene que decirnos.

* * *

Al salir del puente de Verrazano, Beckett se decidió a romper el hielo. Castle se había comportado de manera extraña durante todo el trayecto. Normalmente, sentía una aversión profunda al estado de reposo; siempre tenía que estar mirando algo, tocando algo, diciendo algo o las tres cosas al mismo tiempo, pero en esta ocasión el escritor había permanecido callado, absorto en sus pensamientos con la mirada fija en el interior del coche.

- Estás muy callado. – apuntó Beckett tímidamente.

- Es que no me apetece ser frívolo. Cuando he visto a esa chica desmoronarse en tus brazos, no he podido evitar pensar cómo se sentiría Alexis si fuera yo el que se encontrara en la mesa de Lanie.

- Eso no va a pasar mientras esté aquí yo para evitarlo.

- Mira ya estamos llegando. Nada mejor que enfrentarse a una ex-esposa para levantarme la moral.

Como de costumbre, el humor servía a Castle de cortina de humo tras la que refugiarse cada vez que se sentía vulnerable. Kate redujo la velocidad para aparcar detrás de un sedan negro de fabricación alemana del que una mujer con tacones y abrigo de visón y un hombre de unos treinta y cinco años estaban descargando maletas.

- Emily Geuer,- exclamó Beckett, saliendo del coche y blandiendo su placa – policía de Nueva York, ¿sería tan amable de acompañarnos? Tenemos que hacerle algunas preguntas sobre el asesinato de su ex-esposo.

- ¿Bryan ha muerto?

- Me temo que sí, y por lo que tenemos entendido, no era precisamente su persona preferida desde hacía algún tiempo - intervino Castle sarcásticamente.

- Eso no quiere decir que yo lo matara – repuso la vampiresa, visiblemente ofendida por la actitud del escritor, y se volvió a su acompañante tendiéndole un manojo de llaves - Wayne, por favor, ¿puedes meter las maletas tú? Y llama a mi abogado, su número es el primero en la memoria del teléfono.


	3. Chapter 3

**Capítulo 3**

La inspectora Beckett entró en la sala de interrogatorios seguida de Richard Castle, interrumpiendo los cuchicheos entre Emily Geuer y su abogado, el señor Sampson. Cuando vio entrar a los dos interrogadores, el letrado tomo la palabra con firmeza cortés no exenta de cierta sequedad:

- Antes de nada mi clienta quiere protestar enérgicamente por el tono y las insinuaciones realizadas sobre ella. No obstante, para que quede constancia de su buena voluntad, está dispuesta a colaborar con su investigación, siempre y cuando cese esta actitud hostil hacia ella.

- Señor Sampson, nosotros nos dedicamos a investigar los hechos, nada más, y nos dirigimos hacia donde las pruebas nos indican. –repuso Beckett

- ¿Pruebas? No tienen más que las alegaciones infundadas de una mujer inestable y superficial -. Contraatacó Sampson con arrogancia.

- ¿Y las amenazas?- intervino Castle, inmediatamente apoyado por la inspectora.

-Nuestros técnicos han encontrado en el ordenador de la víctima más de 150 e-mails enviados por usted en los dos últimos meses.

-"Ojalá revientes, que te pudras, el de tu entierro será el día más feliz de mi vida" – continuó el escritor.

Beckett puso las fotos del cadáver de Jackson en el puente dando un golpe sobre la mesa y exclamó:

- Parece que su sueño se ha hecho realidad.

La señora Geuer miró las fotos con un gesto que denotaba una mezcla de horror y repugnancia unos instantes antes de que su abogado se las acaparara escrutándolas con unas gafas de cerca que se mantenían en equilibrio inestable en la punta de su nariz.

-¡Qué horror! Pero yo no sería capaz de algo así!

- Esa no es la impresión que me da a mí al leer estos mensajes. No son sólo las amenazas; también está la sintaxis, la adjetivación. La manera de escribir dice mucho más sobre lo que realmente somos de lo que muchos se piensan. Estos mensajes están llenos de ira y de resentimiento y son sinceros. – espetó Castle

- Pues señor sabelotodo – intentó replicar Geuer pero fue interrumpida por un Sampson que, quitándose las gafas, dijo.

- Emily, no tiene usted que responder a esas calenturientas elucubraciones.

- Sí, déjame. No tengo nada que ocultar. Claro que estaba furiosa con ese depravado. No voy a negar lo que sentía por él porque ahora esté muerto. Pero eso es normal, el muy cerdo no sólo se había pasado nuestro matrimonio poniéndome los cuernos con las secretarías y telefonistas de su oficina sino que incluso se proponía a sustituirme por una de esas fulanillas.

Castle miró al dossier y volvió a lanzar una pulla.

- Antes de casarse con el señor Jackson, ¿no había sido usted también su secretaria?

-Sí, pero no veo qué tiene que ver eso. Yo no era una simple asistente, sino más bien una estrecha colaboradora. El caso es que se merecía todo lo que le dije. Además ¿Qué hay de malo en cantarle las cuarenta a alguien? Es lo que suele hacer la gente normal en un divorcio. Es lo que me dice mi psicoanalista, que hay que verbalizar las pulsiones.

Beckett observó la facilidad con que su compañero conseguía tirarle de la lengua a la ex de la víctima pero le intrigó que su abogado la dejara hablar.

-Yo me he divorciado dos veces y no he amenazado a ninguna de mis dos ex-mujeres- dijo Castle volviendo al ataque.

-Pues, habría debido. Quizás así se tendría el alma menos retorcida. –respondió la vampiresa que a medida que se acaloraba iba perdiendo el barniz de distinción que en los últimos años había ido adquiriendo al contacto de las tarjetas visa, las manicuras y las boutiques exclusivas – Además si vuelve a leer mis mensajes, comprobará que no es el pie la parte de su anatomía que yo soñaba con machacarle.

- Los hechos son – terció Beckett- que tiene usted un móvil muy poderoso.

-¿Móvil?- se indignó la sospechosa. La verdad es que este asesinato me cuesta dinero. Una pensión de 5000 dólares al mes, eso sin contar con que la participación de su gabinete va a perder valor. Aquí el señor Sampson, no se puede decir que sea precisamente el abogado más barato, ni el más agraciado, por cierto, pero para divorcios, un verdadero lince; hasta con la casa en los Hamptons me quedé. No hay otro igual en toda la costa este. Se lo recomiendo para su tercer divorcio.

La sonrisa de Castle se borró abruptamente al contacto de la mirada de su compañera.

- No, gracias. No será necesario.

- Como ven, no hay móvil, - intervino el letrado, como queriendo sobreponerse a los poco elegantes cumplidos de su clienta- ni tampoco oportunidad. Aquí veo –indicó consultando las notas de su i-pad – que la víctima desapareció el día quince y mi clienta ha estado en Europa todo el mes de diciembre.

- Francamente, Nueva York no tiene la clase de los Champs Elysée, ni de Londres. Ustedes ni siquiera me han dejado deshacer las maletas. –y volviéndose a Sampson – imagínate qué sofocación, Wayne había venido a recogerme al aeropuerto…

-Por cierto, ¿Quién es su atento servidor? ¿Su nuevo proyecto matrimonial? – replicó Castle, sin conseguir sacar a la señora Geuer de sus casillas.

- ¿Wayne Robinson? No, es sólo un buen amigo. No le niego que sea apuesto y educado, pero no he visto a nadie menos sexuado en mi vida. Incluso, llegué a pensar que fuera gay, pero no es eso; yo creo que es solamente frío.

Sampson se puso de pie e hizo un gesto a Emily para que le secundara, diciendo:

- Teniendo en cuenta el cariz que esta conversación está tomando y la ausencia total de elementos contra mi cliente, estimo que será mejor dar por terminada esta entrevista. Y en adelante les ruego que no vuelvan a importunarla sin razón.

- No obstante, sería mejor que no se ausentara de nuestra provinciana Nueva York – concluyó Beckett.

El letrado ayudó a su clienta a enfundarse su llamativo abrigo de pieles y le abrió cortésmente la puerta de la sala de interrogatorios pero en el momento de salir se detuvo un instante y dijo:

- Yo que usted, echaría un vistazo en dirección de la señorita Anderson. Durante el proceso de los Robinson, uno de mis investigadores se interesó por ella y aunque parte de la información que obtuvo no la utilizamos porque no era relevante para nuestro caso, puedo decirle que esa mujer no es trigo limpio.


End file.
